


Late Summer Heat

by Ellerynote



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerynote/pseuds/Ellerynote





	Late Summer Heat

Late Summer Heat (黑帆同人，現代AU，SilverFlint) –Silence Service先行番外- by Ellery

 

 

　　在進入到準備冬歇的平穩緩衝時節之前，北半球這一側，季節就像是換上了整套不同的衣著；沿著半島外圍的國家自然公園望去，視野所見全是起起落落的火紅楓林，黃褐色的灌木搭配上遠處的針葉林，與海洋中一望無際的藍色給人的感受完全不同，卻又帶著某種相似程度的心曠神怡。

　　今日海象平穩，原本漣漪不多的海水伴著微風輕輕拍打著礁岩，濺出了朵朵精緻的浪花；在他們緩緩駛進半島與大陸中間的港口後，整個水面都靜了下來，取而代之的則是海鳥、船隻與人群的喧鬧。

　　位於北緯六十三度的雙連市合併起來擁有東岸最大的軍商港，其間交通是由長約一公里的百年跨港大橋相互連接，兩側岸邊距離市中心僅不到半小時車程，如此的便利性成了此地軍事和商業併齊發展的重要因素。

　　此次他們預計將停靠補給三天，順便讓船員們自由上岸、放鬆休息。

　　雖然位處於管制區內，但開放性的水面無法禁止好奇的大眾從橋面遠眺。

　　就像是在動物園中的珍稀特有種，這艘僅露出表層、不如尋常軍艦般巨大，卻非常難得一見的半弧形暗色船體，成為了近日茶餘飯後的討論話題。

　　人們對於罕見的物品都會擁有相符的吸引力和好奇心，不管是在哪一國都一樣。弗林特站在窄小的甲板上心想著。

　　六尺的身高，穿著海軍軍官標準衣著。純白色襯衫平整地塞入深藍色的褲子，棉質表面看不出皺褶，漿燙過的領口顯示出其一絲不苟的性格，永遠筆直的站姿表現出軍人長年訓練的特質。刺眼陽光照射在金黃色的肩章上，於近黑的船體表面，這一抹白更加顯眼，也更令人感到無由來的肅靜。

　　腳下的沉重船身，如同地面般平穩得幾乎感覺不出晃動。弗林特隨手把菸夾在兩指間，任由清風吹拂過軍帽下露出些許橘紅色的髮尾。微抬起頭仰望百公尺外，來往交通繁忙的藍綠色巨大橋身，搭配著只有港口才有的特殊味道，他重複地將粗獷的尼古丁吸進後再重重地吐出。

　　本次出航例行任務已經完成一半，相隔三千多海浬的大西洋，說遠不遠，但他們尚須完成另外三個月的航行計畫，才能返回國內。

　　不過這對弗林特向來都不是問題。

　　像現在，他也完全沒有上岸的打算。

　　比起陸地，他更喜歡待在海上。

　　只有隔離在遙遠的海平面那端，被藍色主體緊緊包裹著，才能擁有活著的觸動，那是種無法向人解釋，也難以形容的歸屬和安心感。

　　相較之下，陸地對他來說的牽掛就少很多……。

　　左手下意識捏起褲口袋裡的小物，不斷用指腹去感受那光滑的表面和細緻的刻紋。

　　濕氣有點重，今夜應該會起霧。

　　還是早點把事解決吧。

　　像是要刻意打斷自己的思緒。

　　才抽不到幾口的煙，被他隨手扔進水中。

　　

　　弗林特決定入艙。

 

　　沿著艙口近乎垂直的陡峭鐵梯往下，進入的是一個完全隔離的世界。

　　不到一公尺寬的狹窄走道，不如平常執行任務時般擁擠，獨自行走綽綽有餘。只是得隨時注意彎腰越過圓弧形的艙門，剛上艦的新船員們，就常常會因為不熟識環境而被周遭器具撞出滿身瘀青。

　　平常閃爍電子數據的儀器隨著船員休息而停歇，在一個個灰白色的關機螢幕中，映照出他穿越控制室的身影；僅留守最低需求人數的潛艇，彷若文明末日後被遺棄的科技廢鐵，於此時看起來異常空蕩。

　　

　　踏著穩健的步伐，弗林特毫不停歇繼續往前走著，他的目的地是位於左翼的軍官艙。

 

　　墨綠色的地板搭配著白色牆面，比起早期的設計，新款核子潛艦的軍官艙來得更加人性化，空間壓迫感也不再這麼讓人恐懼。不同於士官艙海軍藍的床單，在這裡則是使用白色的床單和枕頭，搭上藍綠色夾雜黃色格紋的布簾，乾淨地就像是東方小型的膠囊旅館。

 

　　原本躺在臥鋪裡看書的年輕男子，聽著安靜艙內逐漸接近的腳步聲，他伸手關掉側邊的床頭燈，露出一貫狡黠的燦爛微笑。

　　從布簾後偷看著站在Ｌ型艙房前，穿著軍裝的挺拔身軀，嚴肅的面容表現出難得的遲疑態度，僅直直盯著右邊第二排的個人置物櫃，半响都毫無舉動。

　　順著布簾空隙，男人偷偷伸手，試圖抓住弗林特靠近這一側的右手，不過才剛觸碰，還沒來得及握緊，馬上就被如鐵鉗般有力的手指反扣住。

　　預料之中的反應讓他不由自主地加深了笑意。

 

　　鉗住偷襲的手腕，弗林特拉開簾子。

　　映入眼中的是深藍色的襯衫，黑色的領帶上繡有金色的軍階，黑色皮帶，深藍色褲子，以及一頭深褐色近黑的捲髮；要不是揚起笑容微露的白齒，和耀眼、如大海反射陽光般閃亮的水藍色眼眸，身著新式軍裝的西爾法整個人就像是躲在暗處的鬼魅。

　　看對方那一臉得意洋洋的模樣，弗林特習慣性地皺起眉頭。

　　「你怎麼在這裡？」

 

　　「那你覺得我該在哪兒？」笑容不減，得理不饒人地耍著嘴皮。

　　見他沒打算接話，不待回應，西爾法就著始終被桎梏的手腕，使勁往裡拉，帶有明顯意圖的邀約，並沒有讓弗林特鬆手示弱。

 

　　不足兩尺高的臥鋪，平常一人睡還算可接受的空間，在擠入兩個成年男子的身軀後變得極窄小又密閉。

　　盯著對方沒有移開的目光，在西爾法笑著側過臉，慢慢將身體壓上，伸手越過他把布簾拉上時，弗林特才意識到自己的無禮。略帶不安向後移一些，但始終緊貼的兩人，不知何時鬆開的手，反被對方用指頭輕輕的勾搭著，他不自主口乾舌燥。

 

　　過近的特寫讓西爾法感到一陣暈眩。　　

　　雖然開啟這遊戲的人是他，但那種逐漸失去掌握的恐懼和刺激感卻也不斷擴大。昏灰的光線下，那雙平日過於嚴謹的冷色瞳孔，被黑暗渲染後深邃得如同無底海溝。精銳高傲的眼神背後總像是隱藏著說不盡的心事，勾著他難以克制心跳加快，腦中一片渾沌，只希望彼此的距離能再更加縮短一些。

　　像個偷渡客般的手指攀上弗林特的褲頭，掌心的熱度隔著棉質布料逐漸放大，使兩人的呼吸不禁越漸沉重起來。

　　僅靠一片布遮蔽的臥鋪，幾乎在半開放式的環境，緊繃的情緒將五感轉換提升至對周遭環境異常敏銳的程度。

　　輕嗅對方衣領間鮮少出現的淡淡菸味，注視著弗林特瞇起的眼睛中那股帶有挑釁，又似乎夾雜著些許傾盼的目光，西爾法徘迴在柔情與占有之間，試圖撫慰著眼前總是承擔著一切、過於緊繃的男人。

　　全然靜默的小空間中，拉開拉鍊的聲音使人更添增緊張感。一如試探性般，靈巧的手從根部別有用意地撫上前端。

　　「不准弄髒……嗯……。」如同命令般的強勢口吻，卻又夾著難以言語的鼻息尾音讓人心頭騷動不已。

　　由內部衍生出的炙熱得像是要把兩人燒了起來。

　　「這麼不相信我？」西爾法的嘴角揚起，微笑中露出了淺淺的惡意。

　　放肆的愛撫下，男人無法克制最直接的反應，彷彿享受著這種帶著危險又肆無忌憚的挑逗，於單手無法掌握的灼燒，鈴口開始滲出透明的前列腺液，並於連連套弄中，帶來羞愧又陷入欲罷不能的淫穢水漬聲。

　　火燒般的手掌持續掐揉撫摸，調皮的小指總有意無意地次次逗弄著敏感的會陰部，挑戰著其極限，不斷測試著弗林特的底線。

　　被引導到至高的快感，卻又在瞬間被拋下。

　　帶著懲罰性、時快時慢的撩撥如火燎原，但就是不肯給個乾脆。

　　半強制性的舉動，西爾法勾在弗林特後腰的左腳將兩人之間的距離禁錮在彼此急促的呼吸之間。

　　微電流自尾椎竄起，壓抑著聲音的喉頭，男人發出細微的悶哼。

　　腰間的甘甜酥麻如暖流順著脊椎往下走，讓結實的大腿不禁開始微微打顫。

　　被撩撥起的情愫，使他不自覺輕聲喘息。

　　聽著耳邊如催促般的低吟，西爾法逐漸加重手中放肆的搓揉，像是打定主意要褪去男人高高在上的形象。建立出專屬於兩人的短暫時刻。

　　過大的快感使弗林特半掙扎著想離開卻又身不由己想縮起身體，但過高的自尊心作祟著不肯因此示弱。

　　凝視著弗林特因情慾蒙上一層薄霧般的瞳孔，西爾法改用平整的指甲輕輕摳弄著手下鈴口內緣嫩肉。

　　被引出的強烈電極感陣陣衝擊累積，伴著熟悉的顫慄幾乎可讓任何男人甘心沉溺在這被捉弄的痛苦與快感並存的瞬間。

　　「……不……。」

　　微仰著頭而露出難得的頸部曲線。

　　但就算忍得再難受，弗林特也不願靠往隔壁尋求解脫。

　　只是泛紅的眼角洩露了他不肯妥協的情慾。

　　西爾法見狀後，即使再怎麼想玩下去，依舊屈服在自己不忍繼續捉弄的心軟感念。總是一再放過，一再順從著對方，明知道是場永無止盡的不安愛戀，卻又不甘就此放手，只能如撲火之蝶般地將一顆心完全奉獻出去。

　　從側邊撈過紙巾，西爾法重新撫上男人陣陣顫動的火熱，帶點惱怒般完全放肆的加快了手中的抽動。

　　「嗯……。」

　　原本強壓下的苦悶快感像是受到解脫，弗林特難以自己地低聲呻吟出來。

　　西爾法感到搭在他肩頭的細長手指陣陣緊縮，力道大到有種快被男人抓傷的錯覺。由心頭竄起的成就感，洋溢在水亮的藍眼睛中，這是只有他才擁有的特權。

　　釋放過後的瞬間高潮讓弗林特身體整個放鬆下來。

　　如往常般，西爾法將其清理乾淨後，重新把褲子拉鍊整好。除汙了紙巾與尚未揮散而去、瀰漫在狹窄空間內甜膩氛圍，方才發生的一切就如同夢醒般隨理智重新掌權而逐漸淡去。

　　自始未曾將目光移過身旁的男人，從半闔著眼察覺出那一絲倦容的片刻失神，令西爾法不由自主低下頭。

　　「我的艦長先生。」

　　耳語般的氣息輕輕擦過弗林特的唇瓣。

　　悄悄親上帶有鬍渣的嘴角。

　　弗林特忽地睜眼，反應出乎意料地大，伸手一把推開他，順勢跳下床，頭也不回倉促地離去。

　　差點因此撞到上鋪的西爾法，揉揉後腦勺。絲毫沒有追過去的念頭，他重重翻身重新仰躺回原位，攤著手向下緩慢地撫摸著餘溫尚存的床鋪。

　　空氣裡還蔓延著屬於那男人獨有的味道。

　　把玩著弗林特遺落下忘了帶走的軍帽，他其實非常清楚對方原本來訪的目的。

　　深深吸口氣後，西爾法不自覺地搖頭苦笑。

　　

　　抱歉。那東西，就請再多幫我保管一陣子吧。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
